homelandfandomcom-20200223-history
I'll Fly Away
I'll Fly Away is the eighth episode of Season 2 of Homeland. It aired on November 18, 2012. Synopsis He lies for Carrie. He lies for Roya and he's still lying to Jessica. Brody heads towards a serious meltdown as he struggles to keep his complicated alliances clear. Against Quinn's orders, Carrie stages a risky intervention to keep Brody in line, forcing both of them to confront their mixed emotions. Meanwhile, Dana turns to an unlikely source for comfort. Episode guide With Dana still not having returned home, Brody and Jessica get into an argument over what to do. Brody is adamant that reporting the accident would have compromised his mission with the CIA. Jessica tells him to cut ties with the CIA, but Brody screams back that he can't do so. Jessica eventually leaves. Carrie is aware that Brody is late for a meeting with Roya and enters his home, finding Brody nearly catatonic and sitting on the floor in the hallway. Carrie sees that Brody is succumbing to the pressure, and tells him the ordeal is "almost over" and manages to get him to go to the meeting. However, when he sees Roya, Brody expresses his frustration at being constantly left in the dark at what's going on, finally telling Roya "I'm through" and walking away. In an attempt to salvage the operation, Carrie tracks down Brody and takes him to a hotel. Dana surfaces at Mike's house. After a nap, she calls Jessica, asking if she can spend the night there. During the conversation, Dana also reveals that it was Carrie who intervened and stopped her and Brody from reporting the accident to the police. In the hotel room, Brody seems somewhat relieved that he's burned all his bridges with Abu Nazir, the CIA, and his family. He is resigned to the fact that he'll be imprisoned but that at least he'll be able to finally stop lying to everybody. Carrie tells Brody how, if he stays with the mission and completes it, he will be a "real hero", and that all the bad things he had done so far wouldn't matter, as it would all have led to bringing down Abu Nazir. They then have sex, while Saul and Quinn, who can hear everything through their surveillance, uncomfortably listen in. Quinn wants to abort, claiming that Carrie's love for Brody is hopelessly clouding her judgement, but Saul remains steadfast that Carrie is merely taking care of her asset and getting him back on board. The next day, Brody calls Roya, saying that he's under a lot of pressure and may have said some things he shouldn't have, but that he wants back in. Later on, Roya takes Brody to a remote location in the woods, while being tailed by some CIA vehicles, including Carrie, Virgil and Max in one of the cars. Waiting for Roya and Brody there is the man who led the attack on the tailor's shop in Gettysburg. Carrie is immediately concerned for Brody's life when she recognizes the man, and proposes capturing the three conspirators right then and there, but Quinn insists on letting the operation continue. Brody is forcibly taken to a clearing in the forest. Carrie follows on foot, reporting what is happening to Saul and Quinn. A helicopter descends and picks up Brody. Dana has Mike give her a ride to the house of Inez, the daughter of the woman killed in the hit-and-run. Inez recognizes her from the hospital and quickly surmises that Dana was responsible for killing her mother. Dana repeatedly apologizes and says she is trying to take responsibility, but is only met with hostility from Inez. When Dana mentions possibly going to the police, Inez strongly objects, indicating that she will receive a payoff in return for keeping quiet about the accident. Mike brings Dana back home that night. Dana cries in her mother's arms as she admits that she feels like a murderer. Brody, having been taken to an unknown location, finds himself face-to-face with Abu Nazir. Cast Main Cast *Claire Danes as Carrie Mathison *Damian Lewis as Nicholas Brody *Morena Baccarin as Jessica Brody *David Harewood as David Estes *Diego Klattenhoff as Mike Faber *Jackson Pace as Chris Brody *Morgan Saylor as Dana Brody *Mandy Patinkin as Saul Berenson *David Marciano as Virgil *Navid Negahban as Abu Nazir *Jamey Sheridan as William Walden Guest Starring *Mido Hamada as M.M. *Zuleikha Robinson as Roya Hammad *Maury Sterling as Max *Jeanette Dilone as Inez *Rupert Friend as Peter Quinn Co-Starring *Jason Davis as Tech Videos es:I'll Fly Away Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2